


genyus birthday presents

by Shorty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, happy birthday kageyama you are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he slides the card over and, on the back where no one’s written anything, he writes in giant letters:  <i>Happy Birthday, Tobio.  I love you!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	genyus birthday presents

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wanted to have this done WAY earlier like i started it yesterday and almost had it finished earlier today but i forgot about this thing i had to go to so i had to write the final 300 words just now. this is really not that good but i wanted to write something for my sons birthday and i did here you go.

They’re sitting on Shoyo’s bed, kind of cuddling and kind of watching the show on tv (kind of watching meaning, Shoyo has absolutely no idea what the show is or what it’s about but the clicker fell on the floor and he’s too tired to pick it up) and mostly ignoring the fact that they each have quizzes to study for before their winter break when Kageyama says, “My birthday’s tomorrow.”

And. Okay. What the fuck.

“What the fuck?” Shoyo says, sitting up and kind of pulling Kageyama with him because up until .5 seconds ago Kageyama had his arm around Shoyo, so he kinda gets drug up before his arm slips off. “Why did you wait to tell me until seven pm the day before?”

Granted, they’ve never _really_ talked birthdays before – they started dating about a month and a half after Shoyo’s last birthday and even though he knew Kageyama was younger than him (through a series of events that basically went: Shoyo announcing it was his birthday on the Monday after the day to the team and Kageyama going “how old are you!” and then staring at him in disbelief when he realized that Shoyo turning sixteen meant that he was older) but he’d never really thought about _when_ Kageyama’s birthday was, or asked – did that make him a bad boyfriend?

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem important.” Kageyama says, and he’s still lying on the bed from where he sort of fell after Shoyo sat up and his cheeks are pink and it’s honestly really cute, even with the pouty scowl on his face.

“It’s obviously important!” Shoyo yells, bouncing a little. “I can’t get you a present in time!”

“I don’t need a present, stupid. I thought we decided no presents, anyway.” Kageyama’s scowl deepens a little, and he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

“For _Christmas_ , you idiot! Birthdays are _entirely_ different.” Shoyo sticks out his tongue and laughs at the confused look that comes onto Kageyama’s face. “I guess since you’ve given me no time at all to plan I’ll have to come up with something fast.”

“Seriously, dumbass, I don’t want anything-“

“Then why’d you tell me now?” Shoyo asks, cutting Kageyama off. “You could have just waited until after your birthday, and then you’d have a better way to talk me out of getting you something.”

“I just-“ Kageyama frowns. “I don’t know. I wanted you to say happy birthday to me or something.” 

The entire sentence is muffled because at some point in their pseudo-argument Kageyama had turned on his side and now he had his one arm draped over his face covering his mouth and just barely _not_ covering the dark red blush that ran from ear to ear.

Shoyo sighs and flops down onto Kageyama – maybe a little too hard, and maybe a little too much onto the arm lying across Kageyama’s face, and any thoughts of Kageyama’s birthday are forgotten as Kageyama shoves Shoyo onto the floor.

…

_KENMA_

_KENMA THIS IS AN EMERGANCY TXT ME BACK NOW_

_KENMA_

**what?**

_tomorrows kageyamas bday and idk what to get him_

**why did u wait so long?**

_stupid kageyama waited to tell me until today! Like LATE today! Like, three hours ago today! And he only left a half hour ago so I need ur help FAST!_

**did u ask him what he wants**

_He said he doesnt want nythng but hes obv lying or he wldnt have brought it up_

**Did u ask him why he brought it up**

_Yea he sais he wanted me 2 say happy bday to him_

**So do that**

_thats so LAME tho_

**u said he didn’t have a lot of friends b4**

**so he prbly didn’t have ppl say happy birthday to him**

_KENMA UR A GENEOUS_

_Genyus?_

_How ddo you spell that I have autocorrect off_

**Genius**

_Thx! 4 the idea mainly not the spelling_

**ok**

…

Shoyo starts off his day by first texting Kageyama ‘happy birthday’, and then saying it to him later when they meet up outside the gym.

“Oh yeah, and I can’t eat lunch with you today. I need that time to work on your present.” Shoyo tells him. “And don’t complain because it’s your fault I’m doing this late anyway. Oh! And also, I’m sure your parents want to eat dinner with you tonight or something but I was thinking we could go and get a piece of cake before you go home! There’s this bakery that’s only a few minutes away from the train so we can go there before you head home. Is that okay?”

Kageyama nods and drags Shoyo into the gym so they can start practicing, and even though he complained when they were rushing to get ready after practice about Shoyo skipping out on their routine lunch/volleyball practice, which was something neither of them ever did (excluding the one week it was really rainy outside and Suga specifically forbade them from doing it).

Even with skipping lunch (well, it didn’t really count as skipping if he still ate while he ran around the school, but still, even with skipping his usual lunch meet up with Kageyama) he barely had enough time to finish up Kageyama’s present.

By the time evening practice rolled around, pretty much everyone on the team knew about Kageyama’s birthday, which resulted in Tanaka and Noya tackling Kageyama when they saw him, Tsukishima not saying anything mean to him (which was a feat itself, and one Shoyo appreciated, even if it was only happening because Shoyo had begged him for five minutes straight), and ‘happy birthday’s from everyone else on the team.

And that all resulted in Kageyama smiling for a good minute, which scared the first years enough that there was some fumbling around because even after more than a year Kageyama’s smile was still kind of terrifying in a cute way.

For once Shoyo is kind of happy when volleyball practice is over (but only kind of, because as much as he likes Kageyama and as excited as he is to give Kageyama his present, he still really loves volleyball).

As they walk to the bakery Shoyo’s practically bouncing from excitement.

“What kind of cake do you want?” he asks when they go into the shop, and Kageyama shrugs and points to a piece behind the counter.

When they sit down it’s gotten to the point that Shoyo’s practically vibrating, and Kageyama must notice because he takes only one bit of his cake before he sighs and says, “Just give me the present already.”

“Yes!” Shoyo cheers, and he reaches down to pull it from his bag.

“It’s a card.” Kageyama says, staring at the envelope in confusion. “You’ve been this worked up. Over a card.”

“Open it, idiot!” Shoyo says, and Kageyama does. “Look, see, I didn’t have time to buy you a card, so yachi drew it because when I tried to draw a volleyball it looked like crap! And she even added those crows in the corner without me asking – look, those two are me, and those two are you!”

Kageyama nods, and then he opens it, and Shoyo’s so excited he’s probably going to burst. “I got everyone to sign it! If you’d told me earlier I even would have tried to send it to Suga and Daichi and  
Asahi but I obviously couldn’t do that in a day – but look! They all wrote nice stuff about you, even Tsukishima! Yamaguchi told him to, but still!”

Kageyama’s just kind of sitting there, holding the card, but Shoyo can tell he’s reading what everyone wrote by the way his eyes flicker over the pages.

“Do you like it?” Shoyo asks when Kageyama looks up, and Kageyama has to clear his throat before he speaks.

“Y-yeah. Um. I really like it.” 

“Are you going to cry?” Shoyo laughs, and Kageyama squeaks out a no and shoves him, but he also grabs Shoyo’s had underneath the table.

“You didn’t sign it, though.” Kageyama says, and Shoyo smiles, because this is part of what he’s been waiting for.

He has a pen in his bag, and once he’s grabbed it he slides the card over and, on the back where no one’s written anything, he writes in giant letters: Happy Birthday, Tobio. I love you!

Kageyama’s blush only goes darker when Shoyo leans over and whispers the words he wrote into his ear.


End file.
